Complete Devotion leads to Demise
Aya was an academically talented individual in her high-school life, not necessarily excelling at anything else but grades and her performance in track. She was also quite charismatic no matter what her mood was or how she truly felt towards that person. This could be described as two-faced. She had a little sister, Reta, who had been a sophomore when she was a senior. Reta was incredibly jealous of her sister, for she had lower grades around low C’s and was no where near athletic, considering herself weak and barely able to do gym warm up’s which earned her a fair amount of bullying. They often compare her to her sister and uphold her to the same expectations, saying she should be better and more like her sister which led to Reta despising Aya. Aya, on the other hand, adored her sister. When she’s around her she’s genuinely happy, when around others she puts up an act but is emotionally dull inside. Aya loves her sister to such an amount that she had unknowingly given control of her soul to Reta. Aya is not ignorant to how Reta is treated at school. When ever she sees her sister being caused harm, an unbearable feeling festers in her that demands she returns that hurt to the people who hurt Reta. Those who hurt Reta physically were mysteriously hospitalized, and those who hurt her emotionally either had rumors spread about them and isolated or had their home lives messed with. For example: causing their parents divorce. When others at school noticed this pattern, they tended to stay away from Reta, which in a sense was good to prevent further bullying but Reta was more isolated than before. Reta wasn’t oblivious to the pattern either and, with no proof but on gut feeling, concluded that Aya was the cause. The hatred for her sister only grew then. One of Aya’s “victims” had been rumored of and isolated for bullying Reta, to the point of attempting suicide. In turn her boyfriend and his friends jumped Reta when she had chosen to walk home by herself. Usually Reta walks home with Aya, but now makes it a point to be near Aya as little as possible. They dragged her up to a roof top of an abandoned apartment building and pushed her off. Aya got concerned when Reta had not yet come home and tracked her down with the tracking chip she had put in Reta’s neck without her knowledge. The tracker had told her of Reta being unconscious and losing blood and she ran to the place, calling an ambulance as she ran. Reta survives the fall, although now paralyzed from the waist down, and has to come to terms with the fact that her body would never be the same and she would have to have assistance for the most basic actions in life from now on. This truly tormented her for everyday she was confined to a hospital bed. Reta tells Aya how she got there and Aya becomes so enraged she could barely keep a sane face exiting the hospital, promising Reta in the calmest voice she could manage that she’d be back. The 3 boys who jumped Reta go missing the next day. Eventually Reta is allowed to return home, in a wheelchair pushed by Aya. Aya opens the door, neither her or Reta expecting to see a gagged boy attempting to climb their way out of the basement. Only a second passes before Aya speed walks to the boy and kicks him off the stairs, a gagged scream of terror occurring before the deadly sound of a body hitting concrete. Reta only stared in shock. Aya then returns to Reta, happily as if what happened was unimportant, carrying her upstairs to her room telling her not to worry about it. She lays petrified Reta in bed and says, “They’re the ones who pushed you off, dont be empathetic for them. I can’t stand those that harm you. I’ll torture, kill, or torment anyone that harms you. I’ll sacrifice myself for you. Everything I do is for you. Remember that..,” She leaves with a smile. Later that night, Reta is approached by a demon, promising success in exchange for her sister’s soul. She accepts. Category:Lore